Hitherto, there is known a non-contact electricity supply apparatus that is provided in the ground and that supplies electricity to an electricity reception section mounted on a vehicle (for example, Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL”) 1).
In PTL 1, there are provided two sections including an electricity supply section and an electricity reception section. The electricity supply section houses a ring-shaped electricity supply coil and is provided at a road surface-side position where a vehicle stops in a parking space or the like. The electricity reception section houses a ring-shaped electricity reception coil and is provided on a bottom surface of a vehicle at a position facing the electricity supply section provided in the ground. A surface of a casing (a resin cover) facing the electricity reception section in the electricity supply section is formed in parallel to the radial direction of the electricity supply coil.